Baby, it's you
by JageshemashFTW
Summary: Bolt and Mittens are acting friendly, really friendly. Friendly enough to hear the pitter patter of four little fury feet
1. How it begins

Disclaimer: Bolt belongs to Pixar I believe. Daisy belongs to rfr67gal from Deviantart.

I should have seen the signs.

It happened about a year ago. Actually, it happened a year and a half ago. Back when Bolt saved me from that fire. My name is Penny. You might know me from the 'Bolt' TV show I was on, though I hope you don't. I hated that show. But I loved my co-star who just happens to be my dog, Bolt. When the fire at the studio happened, Bolt came in to save me. I passed out before he could but he did all the same. When I woke up in the hospital though, I wasn't surprised to see Bolt and my mother there but I was surprised to see a cat and a hamster there with them. I have never seen the other two animals in my life but they acted around Bolt as if they knew him their entire lives. Eventually, I convinced mom to let me keep them. I named them Mittens and Rhino (don't ask why, they just seemed like good names at the time). So, since I quite my life of show business, I've been living with my mom, Bolt, and my two new pets.

But I should have seen the signs.

I could already tell that Bolt really liked Mittens because I could always find them playing out back. But I guess I didn't know how much he liked her. I didn't think it was possible but one day, when I came home from school, I heard Mittens in the laundry room wailing like she was in pain. I, of course, was concerned so I went to check it out and, well, would you believe me if I told you that when I found her she was pregnant. I thought the father was my neighbor's cat since it was really the only other cat in the neighborhood but then I noticed Bolt getting really closer to Mittens and comforting when she was in pain and the other cat not so much as glance at Mittens. Then the big shock came when my neighbor told me he already fixed his cat long before we even moved here.

I should have seen the signs.

A few months later, it happened. There was only one, no liter of like 5 or 6 like most cats, just one little… thing. I don't care if it was a freak of nature, it was CUTE! I begged and pleaded my mom to let us keep it. And she said yes, but on one condition: I had to find out what it was.

I should have seen the signs.

It looked really weird but it kind of seemed… right. It had a cat's face with a dog's ears and muzzle. A cat's body, tail and front legs and a dog's hind legs.

(A/N: Sorry if I botched up what you were going for rfr67gal, this is just what I got from it)

It was completely white like bolt except for jet black front paws and the tip of her tail. I tried searching on the internet to see if a dog and a cat could really give birth but so far, Daisy (I named her that because she liked playing in my mom's daisy garden) seemed to be the only one of her kind. I did notice something interesting though: Apparently, dog's and cat's evolved from the same species called a Miacis. When I saw a picture of it, I was shocked to see it looked exactly like Daisy.

(A/N: The whole "Miacis" thing is true. I saw it on the internet myself and when I saw rfr67gal's picture of Daisy it gave me the idea to do this)

When I told mom that I suspected that Daisy was like an offshoot of the miacis, she kept her end of the bargain and let me keep her. I could have sworn I saw Bolt and Mittens looked lovingly at Daisy the moment she said that.

So that's it. We're all one big happy family now.

**It is not 'it'. I might continue this story if you guys want me to. I got an Idea on how to thicken the plot a bit. This was really just to introduce Daisy and how she came to be. If you guys want me to continue this I will, but if you think its good where it's at I will leave it be. I would also like to personally thank rfr67gal for letting me use her character. I'm sorry it took this long, real life can be such a drag.**


	2. Daisy and Ted

**Disclaimer: Bolt belongs to Pixar (I think). Daisy belongs to rfr67gal of **

Why must it always do that?

Every morning, no matter how much my master Penny tries to close the curtains all the way, that one _little _bit of light shines through and finds its way directly to my closed eyes, irritating me to no end. You might be wondering 'If it bothers you that much, why don't you just move?' Simple, this spot is comfy.

Although, you're really probably asking 'I'm sorry, who are you again?' If you don't know who I am, then get used to me. I'm going to be the center of attention for a while.

My name is Daisy. I'm a house pet of the Farwell family (mainly the daughter, Penny) and I'm actually the daughter of two other pets, Bolt and Mittens. As for what I am? Call Ripley, he's going to love this.

I am a miacis, an ancient species that is now extinct but is somewhat famed for being the evolutionary ancestor of both cats and dogs. How do I exist if my species is extinct? Short and simple answer: My dad was a dog and my mom was a cat (don't ask, they don't get either). If you think that in of itself is weird, not to mention downright impossible, than get this: My uncle is a hamster.

But enough about all that, you didn't come here to hear me talk about myself. You came here to watch me do cute stuff, have zany adventures, then have something bad happen to me, cause me to go on some big adventure and ultimately come out of it learning new life lessons and be a better person. Just like in the movies.

(A/N: As you can plainly see, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Hey, that rhymed)

"Oi, Daisy! Get offa yer lazy bum, ya mangy kittupy!"

That rather annoying voice coming from an open windowsill is Ted. A pigeon that rather likes to get on my nerves. He likes to call me kittupy as a sort of insult but I think it's sort of cute, but I'd never tell him that.

"Ted, not now." I really did not want to deal with him today, I had a rough night last night. But of course, he didn't take no for an answer. The little punk actually flew into the room and dropped a pebble on my head like a jet fighter dropping a bomb. That got my attention as I jumped up with a start. The pebble didn't really hurt, it just startled me is all. And, normally, I would have just ignored it and gone straight back to bed but then I heard the little runt laughing at me. Now, I want blood.

I immediately jumped at him but he managed to fly up in the nick of time. Blowing a raspberry at me, he then preceded to fly out of the room and into the rest of the house. The chase was on.

(A/N: This next part will seem better if you play some Tom & Jerry chase music along with it)

Flying into the living room, Ted flew to the top of the entertainment center thinking that I wouldn't be able to get him up there, big mistake.

He barely let out a laugh of triumph before I jumped on the couch and spring boarded myself to his level. Landing mere inches in front of him before I batted him off the center with my paws, making sure my claws were not out. Hey, I just want to rough up the little snot, I don't want to actually hurt him. I'm not a psycho. Jumping down from the center to Ted's level and pinning him to the ground before he could get up, it was my turn to laugh… That is until he spat on my face causing me to reel back allowing him to escape. It was a short lived freedom as he bumped into someone else, someone much more threatening than me.

"Oh, hi Mrs… Daisy's mom." Ted said looking into what he was sure as the face of evil, that or crankiness from getting woken up so early from all the noise.

Ted's a dead man.

**There's chapter 2. A lot of people wanted me to continue this, so I have. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks again to rfr67gal for letting me use her fancharacter. I look forward into seeing some fanart in the future.**


End file.
